


jump up kick back whip around and spin

by americangothic



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Ninjago AU, in which meta knight is a jerkward 10-year old and the meta knights are not responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: "Of course we'll be ready when Lord Nightmare returns," Axe scoffed. "We can train tomorrow-"Just then, Sailor ran into the room. “Guys, Lord Nightmare is back!” she cried.





	jump up kick back whip around and spin

**Author's Note:**

> alright ive actually been working on a ninjago au for a while but i saw this ask (https://kirbyandstuff.tumblr.com/post/172912295401/ive-been-thinking-about-what-the-meta-knights) and i had to write this. tumblr user toon-kirby this is your legacy

Captain Vul awoke to the sound of his students training. Their shouts rang across the monastery, and he smiled- it was always good to know his students were prepared for a threat. But wait- if his students were practicing, why didn't Captain Vul hear the sound of the training course? There was only the triumphant shouts and- oh. Of course.

Vul stood up and set his cup of tea aside, frowning as he slid the doors open and stepped out into the center of the monastery. Sure enough, none of the training dummies were being used. He sighed and made his way across the circular area to the room on the opposite side of the monastery. Captain Vul slipped into the room silently, his students fixated on the video game they were playing. 

“Axe! Why did you waste your special attack on him?” Trident exclaimed.

Axe coughed. “I don't know, maybe cause you were all attacking the big one and leaving me to deal with the rest of them?”

“Guys, shut up!” Mace said, furiously clicking his controller. “We’ve nearly got him, so-" He was cut off by the TV blinking out into blackness. All four of the knights turned to face Captain Vul, groaning.

“Aw, man…” Trident mumbled, his eyes downcast. “It took us three hours to get there.” 

Vul frowned. “Just because Lord Nightmare escaped last time doesn't mean he won't return for the Golden Star Weapons! Besides, you are knights. You need to train- and not just by playing video games.”

“But Captain Vul, ever since he's disappeared, Dreamland’s been peaceful,” Javelin protested. 

“Yeah! Peace is boring- there's no one to save, and nothing to do. We can train tomorrow,” Trident added.

“Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today,” Captain Vul said. The knights blinked- they had never heard that one of the Captain’s proverbs before, but the way he said it made it seem like there was a story behind it. 

Mace scooped a piece of pizza off where it had been lying on a plate. “Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case-" he was cut off by Captain Vul grabbing the pizza and throwing it to the side. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“No pizza! In order for you to reach your true potential, you must train.”

Axe coughed. “Captain, don't you remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? That seemed pretty true potential-y to me.”

Captain Vul frowned at him and sighed. “All four of you have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. You haven't even begun to tap into the hidden powers your Star Weapons hold. There are still so many secrets you have left to unlock.”

“You wanna see cool powers?” Mace asked, not waiting for a reply before continuing. “Watch this.” He picked up the power cord with his mace and plugged it back in, restoring power to the TV. All four knights cheered and picked up their controllers. 

Javelin looked over at Captain Vul, who sighed in frustration. “Don't worry, Captain,” the white knight said reassuringly. “We'll be ready when Lord Nightmare returns. Until then, I think-" Javelin was cut off by the room’s door slamming open.

Sailor ran into the room, huffing for breath. “Guys, Lord Nightmare is back!” she cried. He was spotted heading towards Cappy Village!” The four knights groaned in dismay and stood up, clumsily grabbing their weapons and rushing out of the room.

They rushed to the dragon stables, each mounting their respective dragon. Trident yelped as he got onto his dragon, receiving a slight shock from the electricity crackling between its horns. The lightning dragon snorted and rolled its eyes back to look at Trident. He shrugged, grabbing the reins. 

Mace looked over at Javelin as he climbed onto his dragon. “How do you not get cold up there?” he asked, watching the icy scales glitter in the sunlight. 

Javelin shrugged. “I do not know. Perhaps it is the powers of my Star Weapon,” he said. The dragon snorted and shook itself, ice shards falling off its scales and scattering over the ground.

Axe climbed aboard his fire dragon, making sure he was ready to fly. Sailor watched him with a hint of envy in her eyes. “Uh… is there anyway I could help this time?” she asked.

Her brother grinned at her. “Sorry, sis, but this is a job for a knight. Where we go, danger abounds.” 

Sailor scowled and watched him take off with the rest of the team, their dragons rising quickly. “Will they ever unlock their true potentials?” Sailor muttered, shaking her head.

Next to her, Captain Vul smiled. “In time. Perhaps a very long time, but in time.”

* * *

 

The knights landed outside Cappy Village, laughing to themselves as they touched down. “I was first!” Trident boasted as he dismounted his dragon.

“No, I think that title goes to me,” Axe said, elbowing Trident. Javelin shook his head. “You are all clearly disillusioned. It was clearly me who landed first,” he said.

“Guys!” Mace exclaimed. “Remember why we're here.”

The bantering among the knights stopped, and they all looked at the village. Panicked shouts could be heard, as well as the slamming of doors. As they drew nearer to the village, the knights could hear Nightmare’s dark laughter.

“Stay sharp, fellas,” Axe murmured. “Whatever happens, don't let your guard down.” 

A shadow grew on the streets of the village, and all of the knights could hear the wizard saying something. As the shadow drew closer, the knights drew their Star Weapons and dropped into fighting stances. The figure turned a corner, and the knights could hear his words.

“It is I, Meta Nightmare!” The source of the voice, now revealed to be a boy who couldn't be older than ten or eleven, hopped up onto the fountain that fed water throughout the village. “Give me all the candy in town, or else!” 

Trident frowned. “ _ Meta _ Nightmare? I thought we were facing Lord Nightmare.” 

“I believe Meta Nightmare is Lord Nightmare’s son,” Javelin said. The others glanced at the knight, then at the boy on the fountain, still demanding candy. 

“That seems about right,” Mace said. “It looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again.” 

“And to think, we could've been beating the Dark Lord by now!” Axe scoffed. The villagers had begun to come out of their homes by now, and they were booing Meta.

Nightmare’s son was in a bit over his head. He still kept talking, though. “Gimme your candy, or I'll… uh… I'll release demonbeasts on you!” he threatened. The villagers booed louder and a few had started to throw rotten food and vegetables at him. “Augh! I asked for candy, not old tomatoes!” Meta exclaimed, staring in disgust at the mess accumulating on his cloak. 

Axe chuckled. “Y’know, he's gonna have to do a lot more than tell an old bedtime story if he wants to scare people into giving him candy,” he remarked.

Javelin glared at Axe. “Demonbeasts are real, Axe. They're nothing to joke about.” The red knight scoffed and opened his mouth to protest, but Trident butted in before he could start.

“That's right! They used to rule Dreamland, but they were separated into five different tribes and sealed into different tombs to make sure they couldn't get revenge on the people who put them there,” Trident said, glaring at Axe. “At least, that's what my mom and dad taught me.”

“It was just an old fairytale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong,” Axe said, wrinkling his nose. “Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one has ever found any of the demonbeast tombs?”

Mace rolled his eyes. “That's because you'd be a fool to look for one, Axe. Besides, we have our own little beast to deal with.” He gestured to Meta, who apparently didn't know when to quit. The boy was still standing on the fountain, demanding candy. The knights moved forward and hoisted him up, the four of them carrying him away from the fountain.

“Hey! You can't do that! You’ll… You’ll, uh, suffer my wrath! I’ll give you to the count of three!” Meta blustered as the knights carried him. “One!”

Axe looked over at the others, shrugging as the boy continued to count. “What do we do with him? It's not like we can let him go, but he hasn't been doing anything all that bad. Any suggestions?”

Meta crossed his arms as Mace adjusted his cape to make sure he'd stay up correctly. Finally, the knight stepped back and admired his handiwork. Meta was hanging off a signpost by the cloak, refusing to look at the knights.

“You just made me your nemesis!” he shouted. “Mark my words, you'll pay for this!” The knights snickered as they looked up at him, Trident munching on a stick of cotton candy he had gotten to spite Meta. 

“Crime doesn't pay, Lil' Nightmare,” Axe chuckled. “You can stay up there till you've learned a lesson.”

“It's  _ Meta _ Nightmare,” the boy hissed at Axe. His protests were in vain, as the knights had already started to head back toward where they had landed their dragons. Meta scowled as he watched them walk away laughing. He promised himself that that if he ever got a chance, he'd hang them on signposts and laugh at them while eating more candy than they had ever laid eyes on. That would show those no-good knights who was boss. That would show everyone that he, Meta Nightmare, was truly a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> my kirby sideblog is knightmareindreamland and my ninjago sideblog is robbierottenisagayicon. follow me for more premium content


End file.
